robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
GAmE.zip
(Okay before we start, I just wanna tell everyone that this game is fake and I made it.) Part 1 I was playing some ROBLOX with my friends y'know like recording videos of us playing Breaking Point and stuff, I came across this user when I left the game. His character was all yellow and red, I roasted him in a message saying something like "bruh you think you funny but ya look like ketchup and mustard". He got angered at me and sent me a bunch of triggered messages, some were actually creepy. They were something like "Play my game. Its pretty fun! sure you'll like it". So I played the game and I was in the middle of nowhere with circular stone pads leading to a house, when I got to the house I got a flash of what to be somewhat of a face. I got teleported to this creepy hall with basically a decal at the end with something like a male version of Temmie from Undertale doing the "you know I had to do it to em" pose. He had giant black eyes that were just blank, and he has a few tearing glitch effects. When I started walking to the decal I got a text popup saying "Why are you here?" "This place was supposed to be private, get out of this place." "Still playing? Oh, I have a nice surprise for you." I was scared but kept going. Part 2 So when I got to the decal I got teleported to another place that looked similar to the deep web horror game called Sad Satan. There was no ceiling or roof, I got a text popup saying "Escape my world" "!@#$%^&*() is after you" "FIND ME". I walked through the path in front of me and got so scared that I nearly punched my monitor screen because so-called "!@#$%^&*()" ran at me like a zombie with huge blank eyes as well. It made some creepy sounds like error sounds and a creepy radio number sound. I went to the left path and there was some long hallway, I got to the end and there was some house looking similar to mine in real life. With another text popup saying "Does this place look similar?" "This is my home, I'm not here. You'll have to go back into the maze." Who was I supposed to be found? Or what? Could it be that male version of Temmie? Could I be a monster? I don't know, but it's definitely something. Part 3 After hours of looking around, I found another long hallway. then at the end, there was just another dead-ending wall, I was disappointed at first, but when I walked on it I actually went through, then I wasn't disappointed. There was a forest as a place, and a very very long path. In the end, I finally knew who I was supposed to be found. After all, it was the male Temmie, but as like a Roblox player. Another text popup showed and it said "So you found me, congratulations.."I have a gift for you since you found me." "It will take you to another place, come closer to get there." THE END Category:Games